Call Me Maybe
by annsacc4
Summary: Bored by the never-ending traffic, Bella is challenged by her two friends to flirt with the sizzling hot ducati riding guy right beside their car and give him her number, will the hottie with the panty-melting smile call her? Hmm...maybe. M rated for a reason. Lots of party scenes. Here, the night is always young. Hot DJ alert. first FF. Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**Bored by the never-ending traffic, bella is challenged by her two friends to flirt with the sizzling hot ducati riding guy right beside their car and give him her number.**

"Youuuu, make, me feel…like home," Alice sings nicky romero's latest song in collaboration with the Australian duet, Nervo.

"Skip it, we have listened to this song more than 5 times!" I groan. I love Nicky Romero really, but to listen Alice high-pitched voice singing his artwork? Heck no.

"You're a bitch," huffing, Alice shuffles Rose's ipod. Suddenly a familiar intro shoots my hearing.

_I threw a wish in the well,, _

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way_

"Ugh not again!" I groan. I am utterly sick of hearing Call Me Maybe being played literally anytime anywhere, Walmart, CD stores, even a goddamn Toys R Us.

"Hey, I just met you! And this is cray craayy, but here's my number! So call me maybe!" Alice sings, or more like yelling actually.

"Alice…" I warn her.

"HEY! I JUST MET YOU!" She gets even crazier.

"For fuck's sake," I groan desperately while massaging the bridge of my nose.

"Enjoy it Swan, you'll turn old sooner than the both of us if you keep doing that," Rose giggles from the driver seat. I should've sat in the front passenger seat, lesson learned. Never let Alice in charge of music.

"What the fuck is wrong with the traffic?" Rose groans.

"Apparently there's an accident right on the intersection, see?" Alice hands Rosalie her smartphone to show the article. We are on our way to Walmart to shop our necessities for our trip to Vegas to watch Electric Daisy Festival. Watching music festivals has been our thing every time we have the time, we went to Tomorrow Land in Belgium and Street Parade in Switzerland last year, Kazantip festival in Ukraine 2 years ago, and lots of world's and local's largest music festivals.

"Damnit," I childishly huff.

"Oh suck it up ladies, what's the use of being pissed, just think about what we are going to face next week…Gesaffelstein, Brodinski, Paul Van Dyk, Porter Robinson, Riley Biers, Bingo Players, Buuren, Dash Berlin, Eden Clarence, Aoki, Jasper Withlock the fuckhot DJ…Sweet Lord I think I'm going to pass out," Alice sighs exaggeratedly.

Rose, Alice and I went to the same private All-Girls school in New York. Unfortunately Rose moved to Bali, Indonesia, because both her parents were sea photographers. After a year in Bali she moved to Sydney and a year later she moved to Hawaii, yep, definitely a beach girl. Rose is one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever laid my eyes on. She is one of those typical beach bombshells with the toned beach body and the ombre hair. Her tanned healthy skin combines with her inhumanely beautiful hair means only one thing: Goddess.

Rose has traveled literally around the world when she was only 17. From that experience she has explored the party scene of each country and gains her a lot of connection. She is one of those cool people that can enter a club without being id checked.

While Rose is more into the urban underground scene, Alice in the other hand is all socialite. Alice's mom is the queen of the socialites and that gives Alice lots of access to cool places ever since she was only 16. Alice is the cute pixie haired pink wearing one among us. She is extremely ambitious and ruthless when it comes to competing and chasing her dream, but deep down she is the most protective friend I could ever ask for.

We partied a lot in high school. We went to lots of events and messing around together. But after Rose moved, everything changed. Growing up in an all-girl school taught us loyalty, ambition and the most important thing: never give a fuck about men. So our main focus was to have an excellent career so we would make each other proud. We don't party as much as we uses to ever since we got into college, and even less after we graduated, but we still catch up to some event if we have the time though.

Alice went to Parsons and just about to start her own accessory line. I went to Yale and I just published my second book that turns out to be a best-seller. Rose decided to pursue her surfing career after she graduated from high school in Honolulu and she has successfully won over 15 local championships and 8 internationals and 6 world championships. Lots of people are dying to make her a model but she gives zero fuck. Here we are 5 years later, three single 24 year olds who don't give a fuck about anything except to have fun with each other.

Suddenly a roaring engine sound surprises us.

"Holy fuckamoly…" Alice whistles.

A huge extremely masculine metallic black Ducati suddenly stops because of the traffic. Right. Beside. Our. Fucking. Car.

"Is that a ducati? Fuck that's hot," Alice mumbles.

"No you dumbass, that's even better, it's a MV Agusta f4, fuck, he's rich," Rose replies as she eye-fucks the man through the car window.

"And fuck hot," Alice adds.

"Fuck hot my ass, how did you know Alice? He's wearing a helm…" My words immediately cut when the guy suddenly take the helmet off of his head.

"Fuck me," I mutter.

"Fuck us," Alice adds again.

His bronze hair is sticking to a thousand different ways. He slowly put the helmet between his thighs and lifts his leather glove covered hands onto his forehead. He draws his hand backwards to get his hair off of his forehead and messily combs it backward with his hands. I thank you God for not giving me a heart attack because that is probably the most sensual view I have ever witnessed in my entire life.

He is only wearing a V-neck black t-shirt and a really dark jeans, so simple yet it shows off his body that screams nothing but sex and sin. His body isn't Dwayne Johnson hot, but more like Ryan Gosling or Justin Timberlake hot, tall, lean, yet strong and steely solid.

He adjusts his black Ray-Ban Aviator as he watches the traffic. Sighing, he take off his sunglasses and…

_Holy Madre Di Dios_

I am staring into a face of pure perfection. His face is so well formed that I doubt even Statue David can do justice. His emerald green eyes seem to pierce and the planes of his face…beyond perfect. He's a like the modern version of a living Adonis. I bend my body lower to look at his face from different angle, and guess what, no matter the angle, his features were perfection incarnate.

_HEY! I just met you! And this is crazy! But here's my number! So call me maybe!_

Alice's hands are wandering uncontrollably that she accidentally turns the volume up.

"I have an idea!" Alice squeals. No, no no…

"Bella, give him your number with Call me maybe lyrics!"

"Fuck no!" I give her a death glare.

"Ah ah ah,…I can call your mom and tell her that her beloved only daughter has been single for 8 years, and then she'll call any creature that has a dick and set you up," she winks. Damn you Alice. Rose silently giggles.

"Not you too Rose," I glare at her.

"Whatever," she mumbles back.

"Am I the only one here who think that his face is familiar? He looks a lot like _Eden,_" Rose suddenly adds. Eden Clarence is one of the most influential Electronic Dance Music musicians. Eden is only a stage name though, Eden is the mix of his real name, EDward cullEN, Ed plus en, Eden. EC stands for Eden Clarence and also Edward Cullen, but that is just my random conclusion. I don't really know the history of his stage name. Sue me.

He is sitting on number four of the world's 100 DJs by DJmag, he has been working together with a lot of great musician. I don't really know his face, but Rose does. Rose has been fangirling over him since his debut.

His tracks and mixes are mind blowing. Eden is like Nicky Romero, Gesaffelstein, A-trak, Alesso and R3hab combined. Dark, alluring, extreme drop bass, yet he sometime loves to put a little house even though I seldom hear it in his track. But I have to admit, his bass drop is just so _him. _You hear his track and you'll know immediately that it is _his _artwork.

I don't really listen to him anymore, I did like him a couple of years ago, but I like calmer music now, I don't even know why. I listen to Ben Howard and all that shit now.

_God I feel old._

"Rose, are you high?" I tease her.

"Really, take a look at him closely. Eden _is _that hot,"

"Whatever, what do you think Bells?" Alice raises her left eyebrow.

"Fine! Whatever," I huff.

Alice tears a paper from her notebook and writes down my number and my name with her…wait, what?

"You wrote with your eyebrow pencil?" She nods excitedly as she hands me the paper. God help me.

"Wait! We should wait for the chorus," Alice sings with the song until finally the third chorus comes.

"Rose! Open her window!" Alice squeals.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly open my eyes and speak up.

"Um Hi, I just met you," I take a deep breath again. He turns his head towards my direction and I immediately find myself breathless. God, he's astonishing.

"And this is crazy, uh, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?" I nervously chuckle and hand him the paper. A very, very, panty dropping crooked smile crosses his face as he takes the paper from my hand.

"Bella, is it?" I nod. His voice…Oh fuck, it is velvety, deep, and extremely inviting. He lifts one eyebrow and hums. He folds the paper and put it into his jeans' pocket. Slowly he put his aviator back and his helmet. Before he accelerates, he gives me one last wink and he's just gone.

"He's a God," Rose says. I can't even move, I'm still startrucked. I look over Alice and find her staring at the empty window with her mouth half open.

"I think I came a little," she speaks silently and Rose and I giggle together.

**XXX**

**A/N Soooo. What do you guys think? I am not really good with grammar, and if any of you are interested to beta this story, send me a PM! 33**

******And for those who are confused, yes, Eden Clarence is Edward Cullen, and Edward here is a world DJ. They will meet again in the future, so don't worry!**

**The POV will be mostly from Bella's, but I think I will write from EPOV too. I know this chapter is a little short, but the next chapters will be so much longer i can guarantee you that ;)**

**Reviews and feedbacks are greatly appreciated.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Edward Cullen and the rest of the characters are not mine. Huhu, however, Eden Clarence is 100% mine! :p_

EPOV

"Don't you think we should add some more bass drops here?" Jasper asks as he points his forefinger to his monitor.

"Sure, try it out," he does some little works with his laptop. Feeling it would take long, I rise from my seat and walk to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of beer. I grab the bottle opener and hungrily sip my beer. Heaven. It's 2.30 in the morning and we are still working. The other guys just left 2 hours ago, so it's only me and Jasper in his studio. We can just work in my studio, which is much nicer completed with much more equipment, but I just love his studio here in New York, it's not his main studio but it feels homey.

I walk towards a loveseat in Jasper's studio to relax my body a little bit. Jasper and I are working a new track. So many ideas invade our mind to the point of not finding the end of our work. We finished the track three days ago, but then a new tone crashed into my mind the day after and I hurriedly went to his studio to renovate the track. Just when I was about to finish, Jasper got a new idea, because of that we haven't slept for two fucking days, only for a fucking track.

I'm supposed to go back to my apartment tonight, it's been 4 days since the last time I went home, but I stupidly use my bike instead of my car to Jasper's studio, and I'm sleepy and tired as shit, there's no way I'm going back home with my bike at 3 in the morning.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh. I love my job really, but the EDM industry now is just extremely aggressive, lots of new DJs are suddenly popping out of nowhere and beginning to promote their trashy mix and track to all over the world. Fuck you Vevo.

Yawning, Jasper stands up and stretches.

"This is not what I signed up for man," he complains.

"We are creating an artwork, it takes time, chill," I calm he down as he heads to the loveseat and take a seat right beside me.

"Where the fuck is Emmett?"

"I have no idea," that stupid producer of ours is an ultimate pain in the ass. He hasn't even showed up for three days.

"I will fucking rip his head if he suddenly show up and tell us that our hardwork suck,"

"Tell him to love it or leave it," I reply Jasper.

I feel my eyes flutter closed, my body feels heavy. Suddenly Jasper laughs loudly.

"What the fuck, Jazz I'm trying to sleep here," I sneer.

"What the hell is this man?"

_7187796345 _

_Bella X_

I can't help myself but grin. This morning, a random beauty from out of nowhere offered her number. I'm a lucky bastard. I didn't really believe in God, but I am now, that girl was an angel fell from heaven.

The traffic was killing me, I was so fucking tired. I took off my helmet and aviator to get more oxygen, only to be welcomed by the piercing UV, the sun hated me. Suddenly, I saw a movement coming from the car beside me. The window slowly opened, revealing a very beautiful female creature. The sun somehow read my mind and stopped glaring it rays toward my direction. I could finally see her up close. I was immediately taken by her heart shaped, angel like face. Her profile was so delicate yet striking at the same time. But what captivated me the most was the extreme intelligence that burned deep in her large, deep dark brown eyes.

Her tousled freshly fucked looking brunette hair fell pass her shoulders, I was so fascinated by her that I didn't even listen to what she was saying. Suddenly she offered me a paper. My hand touched hers, her skin was so soft and so warm.

I read the paper and smirked, "Bella, is it?"

She hid her face behind that soft looking curtain of brunette that I desperately wanted to sniff. She was blushing. Lovely.

"A girl huh?" Jasper's teasing immediately brings me back to the present.

"You think?" I reply sarcastically.

"What's she like?"

"She looked beautifully smart," I sigh and throw my back to the cushion.

"Beautifully smart?" Jasper snorts, "how the hell can you describe somebody as smart?"

"I don't know man, her delicate features were screaming intelligence,"

"Ah I get it, the hormonal 17 year old with the sexy smart librarian fantasy inside you is still there," Jasper teases while he walks to the refrigerator to have a beer.

"Lucky you," he gives back the paper as he sit down.

Fuck. No no no.

"Fuck!" I hiss.

"What?"

"Your fucking beer you dumbass," Jasper held the paper with his hand that he previously used to hold his beer, the wetness that came from the cold beer accidentally erased the ink.

"Shit, I'm sorry man," he begs. I rub my forehand with my palm and throw the nonexistent number of possibly the most beautiful creature I ever saw into the trashcan.

"Nah, it's okay," I assure him.

_It's not okay, you just fucking ruin my chance to get laid after all these months._

"You'll get laid another time, soon, fuck a hot fangirl or something," he adds after he read my expression.

"Fuck off," I chuckle. Jasper's my best buddy for years, he knows what I feel because he sure as shit is as desperate as I am.

_Shit, what was the girl's name again? _

_I'm fucked._

BPOV

My heart beats so fast to the point of making me think that I would be suffering from heart attack.

I hate planes.

I hate heights.

I hate flights.

I hate airports.

_Period._

There's this thriller feeling every time I step into airports. The feeling rivals the feeling when you're watching the grudge or paranormal activity and you look around your room because you're sure you just heard some really disturbing noises coming from an invisible living breathing creature. Sucks.

"Calm down!"

"I am!"

"No you're not," Alice rolls her eyes. She lifts my trembling hand and shows it off to me.

"Calm my ass, you look like you just got a stroke," Rose adds.

"Take a deep breath. Watch the other passengers, it might help," Alice suggests. I take some deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out.

Suddenly the plane starts moving.

Fuck fuckity fuck!

I look to my left only to be welcomed by a drooling toddler. Not cool.

The row in front of the toddler was a young 20 something beautiful blonde. Suddenly the guy beside her offers his hand. They are talking animatedly and suddenly the girl passes the guy a paper with her number written on it.

I feel heat starting to invade my face, _traitor blush_!

The fuck-hot sporty motorcycle rider was indeed, Eden Clarence. Rose was right. Right after I gave my number to him, we immediately googled Eden Clarence. My jaw dropped when I matched the picture from the internet and the memory of his chiseled God-like face.

I was disappointed that he didn't call, but come on, look at him, he's a God. He turned out to be some kind of music prodigy, debuted at the age of 18, he has produced some eargasm worthy artworks, he has collaborated with worldwide musicians, and not just in EDM industry, he also has produced tons of complicated rich soundtracks for box office movies, such as _Battles of Castles, _last year's hit action and drama colossal movie set in the medieval era played by the famous sexy ginger, Victoria Benson.

Well me? Not that I have a problem with self-esteem, I'm just, well, I'm just Isabella Swan. A 24 year olds brunette haired writer. End of story. Plain and simple. The stories I've written are far more interesting than my real life.

I do believe that I am pretty attractive, but not the kind of attractive that steals every guy's attention. I'm not like Rose whose presence is so dominant and sexy or Alice who is irresistibly cute and interestingly quirky.

"Wow, you survive the take off," Rose congratulates me while Alice claps her hands theatrically.

"EDC festival! Jasper Whitlock! Here we comeee!" Alice sings silently.

"Right," Rose rolls her eyes.

"I think I would die of embarrassment if I ever come face to face with Eden Clarence," I palm my face, frustrated beyond measure.

"Pffft, come on, you didn't embarrass yourself sweets, he doesn't know what he's missing," Alice reassures me and I roll my eyes.

"Here, lets just listen to some music, ignore Alice,"

Rose shuffles her iPod touch and Latch by Disclosure is being played. I lean back onto the cushion while enjoying the relaxing tune.

After a moment a familiar music plays.

"What's this?"

"Internal Riot," Rose mutters between her semi-sleeping state.

"Eden Clarence?"

"Mm Hmm," She nods. Internal Riot is EC's most popular track. The progressive house beat kicks into my ear and I somehow end up falling asleep with the loud music that is supposedly not to be listened while sleeping.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

After a couple of minutes were taken at the reception desk of Bellagio Hotel we are now finally heading to our room. The hotel is simply exquisite. This is my third time in Vegas yet Vegas never seem to gets old. Every time I visit Vegas there's gotta be something new.

The first time I went to Vegas was for a book-signing event, so yeah I didn't really have the time to look around Vegas. The second time was for my cousin's wedding, Tanya. Tanya's the ultimate party girl in the family, so I wasn't surprise when she told me that she wanted her wedding to be in Vegas.

"Have a nice day Ms. Hale, call on number 1 if you need anything, we will be pleased to help you," the Bellboy smiled, showing off his cute dimples that make Rose smirks.

"Anything?" Rose steps closer to the bellboy while the bellboy is just "uhh"-ing and "umm"-ing.

"Thankyou! Uh.." I look over his nametag "Tyler, would you excuse us?" the innocent boy nods and leave the room.

"Horny little bitch," Alice tsks as she throws her body onto the fluffy looking bed.

"Little? There's nothing _little_ about me," She stalks her way to the bed, taking off her shirt and lay her body beside Alice, only wearing her bra. Rose loves nudity.

"Your boobs make me feel like a hungry toddler," Alice sigh and cuddle with Rose, she put her head on Rose's breasts and I giggle. The three of us have a very odd relationship, I swear if somebody sees us like this people will think we are some kind of lesbian orgy or something.

I walk over the bed and lay down beside the two mongrels. It's been a while since we spent time together, I feel sad that we have grown apart, and the fact that we are flying back home immediately after EDC is done is not helping at all.

"What's bothering you?" Rose, as observant as she used to be, asks.

"It's pretty sad, it's been a while you know,"

"I know…." She pauses, "But I have news for you guys," Rose sits up, accidentally throwing Alice's head off of her body

"Ouch!" Alice cries.

"Shut up Alice, what's it Rose?"

"I'm moving back to New York!" She announces excitedly.

"Get out!" I shout back, Alice squeals.

"Oh my God!" I feel tears start to come out of my eyes and I rub it away.

"I can't believe it, why now?"

"I'm not done with my surfing career, but I think now's the best time to develop my career. I'm sponsoring a new local Surf School in New York. Given the wave there's not great, they have this program where each year the best students are sent to Indonesia or Samoa and force them to blend with the nature. There are too much parties in California and Sydney already. I think their program is good so I signed a sponsorship contract with them," Rose eyes sparks with so much excitement as she talks about her career, she really do loves the sea.

"That's nice!"

"And, well, I, umm," Rose? Stuttering? Heck no.

"Rose…" Alice raises one eyebrow.

"There's this guy-" Alice cut immediately.

"Areyoufuckingkidingme!? A guy? Rose's in love!?"

"Fuck no! I mean, I like him, well, uh, he's just so interesting and he said that he lives in New York. I met him in Sydney 3 months ago while I was judging this junior international surfing competition. His nephew was competing," Rose explains. Alice's face beams with so much happiness.

"Do you have his number?" I ask.

"No," Rose's shoulders slump, she seems to be really upset.

"We'll find him," I look into her eyes and assure her.

"Thanks," Rose hugs Alice and I.

"It's only 1 pm, we still have like 3 hours," Alice huffs. I jump out of the king sized bed and sprint to my bag.

"Ta daa!" I cheer, holding my macbook high in the air. Alice squeals again.

"Bells! you're a genius!"

Rose taps the bed, gesturing me to sit in the middle of the bed.

"Let's do some warming up shall we?" Rose smirks.

Rose's fingers gracefully type the keyboard. She clicks on youtube, and types "Major Lazer set," in the search box. Tons of videos appear.

"Hmm," she clicks on a video with the title _Major Lazer – Eden Clarence Set, Vancouver March 2012._

In the video, the club looked really crowded, a familiar Major Lazer's mombathoon tone was being played, the cameraman zoomed the camera to Diplo's face, Diplo was having so much fun, he raised his left hand and pumped it to the air. The crowd cheered. Suddenly the tone was slowly transforming into what sounded more like progressive house, the mombathoon was still there but the bass was different, the beat was changing too. The camera changed its angle and shot the other DJ.

_Holy Bajezuz._

Eden Clarence was right beside Diplo, laughing, smiling…sweating. I feel butterflies in my stomach when I watch that part. He was lifting his both hands to the air and just feeling the beat into his bones, his eyes were closed, his mouth showed off a very sexy crooked smile. I look the video closer and realize that he has a music staff tattoo encircles his left wrist, and a very simple elegant looking piano keys tattoo on his inner right forearm. He's beyond perfect.

A small towel hung over his shoulder. He took the towel off of his shoulder and spun it in the air. His other hand was doing something looked really complicated with the synth, and all those scary looking high technology DJs use. He extended the chord, lifted it higher…higher…higher…higher…ultra higher…And bam! He dropped his bass, real hard. The crowd cheered and Eden Clarence suddenly threw his small towel to the wild crowd.

The camera followed the towel, a beautiful yet plastic looking blonde got the towel, she squealed and screamed hysterically. The tone was slowly transitioning to another song that sounded really eargasm worthy.

"What's this song?"

"Eden's single before _Internal Riot,_ called _No Tomorrow,_" Rose informs.

"Wow, it's good," Alice beams

"I told you, Eden's really good, plus, he's not one of those commercial bitches. He worships his and others' arts. _House, progressive house, and all other things are like classical music in a whole different dimension," _Rose quotes, transforming into the fangirl mode that I happen to miss so much.

"Wow, that's famous saying's coming from Eden Clarence's mouth? I thought some older more experienced DJ said that," Alice asks, her eyes filled with so much curiosity and adoration.

"_It's complicated and rich, some can't understand some can't enjoy, but when you get the right feeling, you will get the whole meaning," _I add, I think I read that quote in the internet, beatport or souncloud, or probably in some magazines I guess.

"He really does killing it, wow," Alice keeps wow-ing for another minutes until she looks over the clock.

"Shit it's 4 already! We need to get ready! Chop chop!" Alice yells like a maniac and sprints to her suitcases.

**A/N**

**I know the EPOV part is short, I make it up to you guys some times I swear!**

**What do you guys think?**

**If you guys wondering how I imagine Edward looks like in this story, hmm try google "Sam Tiba," a member of this French electro group called Club Cheval. The difference is Sam Tiba has curly hair while EC has his infamous sex hair. He really is hot, but I don't imagine Edward fully like Sam Tiba, I kinda imagine Edward as the mix of RPatz, Sam Tiba, and Jon Kortarena (Sue me! :p)**

**As for Bella, I always imagine Bella as the brunette sweeter version of Alessandra Ambrosio, and mixing it with Kristen Stewart and Minka Kelly. Haha complicated much.**

**Anyways, tell me what you guys are thinking! Is this chapter long enough? Or too short? Or too long? Hihi**

**Have a good day lovelies!**

**REVIEW! :D**

**REVIEW! :D**

**REVIEW! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N HI!**

**Oke, first thing first, somebody asked about all the DJs I mentioned before, and yes! They're all real!**

**Zedd, Gesaffelstein, Brodinski, Club Cheval, Deadmau5, Nicky Romero, Steve Angello, AN21, French fries, nina kraviz, knife party and the list goes on. I'll probably mention all of them in some chapters, and you guys should check them out, in youtube, sound cloud, , whatever! Good music! Good performance! Beautiful people!**

**And second question is about my knowledge in this kind of stuff, well, I'm still in college, so yeah, it's pretty normal for kids my age listening to this kind of shits. HA**

**But, my 40 year old aunt's knowledge in this industry even way better than mine, shame on me, so no matter your age, YOU JUST HAVE TO PARTY! Not the stupid wild party kind of thing, I mean, I party at least twice times a week, but only to watch the DJ, drinking's not healthy I tell ya.**

**BPOV**

We checked into through the gate. It's only 8 o'clock but the venue is so crowded already. We are pretty late actually; pull the trigger on Alice for that one. After a couple of hours thinking and debating Alice ends up wearing a maroon colored mini pleated skirt, a see through white slouchy t-shirt, accompanied with patterned knee high socks and black Doc Martens.

Who the hell cares about being late anyway, our main goal tonight is to watch Jasper Whitlock and Eden Clarence, the rest of the lineup today kind of sucks.

Rose is wearing a simple white wife beater, shorts and also flip flops. That woman could wear a goddamn potato sack and turn it into a freaking Prada dress. Her body's just too beautiful to be true, toned, naturally slim, and inhumanely proportional.

I end up wearing a simple white strap tank top with _team badass_ written across my chest area, matched with short dark disco pants and black lace up combat boots.

"My, my, my." Rose comments as she observes the crowd, searching for available men.

"Oh shut up Rose! Let's go find a perfect spot!" Alice squeals with way too much energy. She takes us by the hand and pulls us both to the closest spot to by the stage. The deep techno of the dutch house tone filling the entire place and reverberates through me. I'm not a big fan of Angger Dimas, but his mixes are pretty good.

"Bella?" A familiar voice asks. I turn around and I can't help but smiling like a fool.

"Kate!" I squeal. Kate is my cousin Tanya's little sister. She is as popular as Tanya, but unlike Tanya, she is more like Rose. It's easy to see why she's into the underground scene considering she dates Garrett Emmery, a local skater and club owner.

Compared to my beloved two cousins, I am definitely pale in comparison. Kate and Tanya are blondes with perfect features, tall and slim bodies. If you saw them you would not think they are related, yet there's this yin and yang vibe coming from them. Kate's platinum hair is as cold as ice, her grey eyes and pale skin only making it worse, Tanya, on in the other hand, has the most beautiful shiny strawberry blonde hair that would beat a golden retriever champion at his own game. Tanya looks really healthy and fresh while Kate is cold and striking. They are like fire and ice.

"Where's Tanya?" I asked.

"She's with Gavin, they're both fucked." Kate chuckled. Gavin is Tanya's husband. They met at an after party of some gala they both attended, and just like Tanya, Gavin is the party king of all party kings. So yeah, they are pretty much disasters.

"Alice! I love your skirt!" Kate compliments.

"One and only original Alicia Brandon my dear," Alice winks.

"Rose!" A strange voice calls. Turning in the voice's direction I recognize a local DJ, Mike Newton. A couple of minutes later, another "Rose!" and "Rosalie!" also "Rosie!" fill my hearing. Rose can only laugh and talk a little with all the people she happens to know. God, she's just so popular.

"Let's find another spot," Rose feels suddenly annoyed with people keep talking to her.

Nodding, I immediately guide my two girls to the closer spot to the stage. The music is slowly getting to its climax.

I really don't feel like drinking, but on closer inspection of the crowd, I notice that no one is very sober. _Oh what the hell!_

"I'm buying some drinks, you guys want some?" Rose offers.

"Any shots will do,"

"Same here!" Alice bobs her head up and down.

"Are you sure you aren't on drugs?" I raise one eyebrow to Alice. Sometimes I wonder where the hell she gets her energy from. It just isn't natural.

"Nope! I'm all natural." She replied, again with the head bobbing thing.

Suddenly the familiar intro of Angger Dimas and Aoki's latest track fills the venue. Alice screams hysterically.

"Vegas!" Angger Dimas shouts to the mic. The crowd cheers.

"I have a surprise for you!" He shouts again, his English, accompanied by his rich Indonesian accent is pretty sexy actually. I love foreign guys with their accents. English speaking Italian is still the winner though.

Suddenly a slender figure with a familiar bombastic ass appears from backstage. He brought Iggy Azalea with him. She starts rapping and I can't help but cover my ears. I hate her voice. Period.

"OHMYGOD! IGGY!" Alice shouts. The annoying shrilling techno sound of Beat Down's chorus hurts my ears.

"What happened?" Rose's voice surprises me.

"Angger Dimas brought Iggy with him, Alice is going crazy," I shrug.

"Here's your shot," She gives me a tiny plastic bottle with alcohol inside. I immediately drink all of it. I feel the burn as the Tequila slides down, and cringe a little.

Alice, however, is an ultimate lightweight. Rose only gives her two shots, and she's just gone. Literally. She somehow manages to find some random guys and uses their shoulders as her chair. She could barely see the stage a couple of minutes ago, and now she's on top of the crowd.

She bounces, getting a little too excited when Angger Dimas stops. I check on my smartphone to see the lineup.

"Who's next?" Rose asks as she sips her beer.

"Whitlock," I look over at Rose and raise one eyebrow. She blankly stares at the stage, her expression cool and calm. Too calm actually.

"Are you stoned?" she only smirks and shrugs. I tsk at her. Rose used to be using, considering all the connections she got, it's pretty easy for her to get some really good shits for free. Rose stares at me for a moment, even when stoned, she is still a good observant best friend.

"I've stopped," a silly grin crosses my face when I hear her statement.

"The guy told me some stories and I decided to stop,"

"The guy?" I ask back.

"Gold Coast," she explains, Ahh…_the_ _guy…_or to be exact_, the love of her life._

"I know what you're thinking; cut it out," she giggles.

Looking over at Alice I laugh at the view.

"JAZZ!" she shouts crazily and bounces like the fucking Energizer Bunny.

"Jazz?" I snort. Alice sees anyone, real or fictional, as her friends when she's drunk. Obviously there is enough alcohol in her system at the moment to make her think that Jasper is her long lost childhood best friend with a nickname '_Jazz'_.

A familiar intro hits the speaker and Alice screams hysterically. She looks over to us from her seat and shouts, "It's _Dye Heart_!" Rose and I can only nod.

Feeling up the tone, Rose starts dancing.

Fuck. My. Life.

A dancing Rose means that I'm the only who's sober enough to be their savior and protector from the inevitable leeches. Rose doesn't usually dance. She only dances when she's high. Even then she's by far the hottest dancer I've ever laid my eyes on. She doesn't dance the typical sexy girly girl dance like hips swaying and all that shit, she has her own magical moves.

Instead of looking trampy, her dances are always androgyny-ish looking. She has a cool vibe that emanates from every pore of her body. Even the word _swag_ can do no justice over her. Men and women throw themselves at her every time she dances.

I look around, to see if there is going to be any takers. _Nope. _Everybody looks pretty fucked. So I watch the stage. Jasper Whitlock's trademark progressive house-trance tones are definitely starting to fuck with people's minds.

_Not me Whitlock, not me._

All of us are standing at in the very front row, only a metal fence separating the crowd and the stage. I look over at Jasper Whitlock and I feel myself start drooling at the view. He really is sex on legs. He's playing with his set only with his left hand. His right hand is holding a cigarette box. Slowly he opens the box and pulls out a cigarette with his mouth.

Fuck. Me.

He puts the cigarette box back on the table beside his set. Both his hands are now fucking the electronic DJ set. Wait, who's going to light the cigarette?

"I'll light your cigarette Jazzy!" Alice drunkenly shouts.

_Thanks for ruining my moment. Fucking Alice!_

I watch the stage again after having a stupid private moment with my own mind. A shadow of a tall broad shouldered male figure appears behind Jasper Whitlock. The shadow lifts both his hands. A fire appears from his right hand as his left hand covers the fire from the wind and lights the cigarette. The misty, smokey effect on the stage is slowly disappearing, making my view clearer.

The shadow turns out to be Mr. DJ Adonis.

_Dear God, don't give me a heart attack now, please I beg you._

"EDEN CLARENCE!" a teenage girl beside Rose screams.

"OH MY GOD IT'S EDEN!" another girly voice screams.

"YO EDEN!" A guy voice booms behind me.

"EDWARD CULLEN! I LOVE YOU!" another girl screams, a fangirl to be exact, considering she knows his real name.

_Fuck, does that make me a fangirl if I know his real name? Well, not that I know his real name…wait, I did know his name before Rose told me…No, no, I'm not a fangirl, I just once got curious and Googled him. _

Eden raises his left hand and waves to the crowd as his right hand slides his zippo into his back pocket. The crowd waves at him back and cheers on like crazy. Looking at Eden and Jasper, side by side behind a scary looking high tech DJ set, both wearing a simple black t-shirt and dark blue jeans, both smiling their panty dropping smile, is probably the most orgasmic view I have ever seen. The bromance vibe that oozes of them only makes them look hotter.

"Vegas! My best friend! Eden!" Jasper presents his bromance partner and continues his set. His track titled _iLove_ is slowly transitioning to Justice's _We Are Your Friends._ Eden lifts both his hands high, and starts clapping. Whitlock suddenly kills the bass and the venue is filled with the sound of clapping hands, imitating Eden. Whitlock slowly steps out of the DJ set, and switch place with Eden or _Edward._

Calling him Eden feels weird, even though the heavenly aura from him does fit the name Eden, Edward fits him best. Slowly Edward makes Justice's _We Are Your Friends_ fade out, and the sound of extreme deep bass once again fills the venue.

"EDEN! EDEN! EDEN! EDEN!" the crowd booms. The moment he smiles at the crowd, I feel I just lost a huge battle. I feel weak, defeated, and speechless. A familiar smirk crosses his face, his eyes look kind of mischievous, he waits and the crowd to get a little frustrated. After a moment, he suddenly slaps the speaker with the familiar intro of _Internal Riot._

"Dance like you own the place! He'll notice us!" A girl right beside me yells to her friend. I roll my eyes. Hopeful much? This guy is literally being chased by every Victoria's Secret Models, he tours around the world ... no, he's on top of the world, and those two barely legal girls think he will notice them? Yeah right.

Not that I don't want him to notice me, but … _Wait what?_

_Do I want to be noticed by him? _

_Bella, don't turn into one of those fangirls _

_Rose is a fangirl, why can't I be one too? _

_Well, Rose is too cool for school, she can be fangirling over anybody and still be noticed by her idol, you on the other hand … not so much! _

_Shut up! No YOU shut up!_

_Now why am I having a conversation with myself?_

Eden's set has been going for around 30 minutes. Trying to feel the music, I start to move my body rhythmically with the beat.

I feel sweat start starting to glean on my body. The place is so fucking hot so I tie my hair into a messy high ponytail while still looking at the stage. Eden is rubbing off the sweat from his neck with the back of his hand. The view gets hotter and hotter when without warning, he takes off his shirt and hungs it around his neck.

Picking up the mic, he turns the volume down. "Whoa, this place is hot," he chuckles, and the crowd cheers.

"I once listened to this song called _Two Is Better Than One _by Boys like Girls because of my cousin," he continues. "Fucking cheesy eh? But all of you gotta agree to that shit because I'm not letting Jasper out of my sight tonight!" The crowd booms.

My face beams with so much excitement, could this day be any better?

Edward turns the volume up for only five seconds before suddenly turning it down again. Fucking tease. Throwing his wet shirt to the back of the stage he switches places with Jasper who is now in charge of the set.

Edward jumps into the empty space of the set table, making him looks like a living Adonis, with all his glorious lickable abs, and dark jeans hunging low on his hips, making the V of his abdomen looks so fucking irresistible.

"But considering how awesome you guys are today,I give you my dear friend Reen!" he shouts to the mic.

The crowd goes wild. Reen, aka Riley Biers comes out from the back of the stage and climbs up onto the table right beside Edward.

"This guy is crazy, let me tell you people," Biers adds and jumps off of the table to stand beside Jasper, fucking the set together.

_Oh I'd love to be the DJ set, Eden Clarence's DJ set to be exact._

The familiar tone of the catchy dutch house intro of a song called _Who by Tujamo_ and Plastic Funk starts to fill the place.

"Yeaaaahh!" Alice drunkenly shouts. I notice she's no longer sitting on the two random guys' shoulders, she's now standing drunkenly beside me, using the metal fence as a support. I look back to the stage, Jasper and Reen are still fucking the set together and Edward is now walking towards the back.

_Where the hell is he going?_

A couple of seconds later he runs back on. He's changed into a new v-neck white t-shirt and is holding three bottles of alcohol which I don't recognize. He gives one bottle to Reen, one to Jasper, and without any warning he throw one bottle to the crowd. The crowd immediately go crazy, fighting over the expensive looking alcohol.

Whitlock and Reen step out of the set, each walking towards the two front corners of the stage while Edward is still standing in all his glory at the table.

He looks like a God.

Whitlock and Reen jump from the stage to the empty space between the stage and the crowd. Fuck, I'm only one meter away from Reen.

People are shouting Whitlock and Reen's name like crazy. Well, except me, I'm not much of a shouter, I'm more of a silent person, even when partying. Jasper and Reen shake their bottles and open them. The heavenly rain of alcohol spurts out from the bottles and they are both running around spraying the crowd, their eyes darting backwards and forwards over the throng of sweaty faces. Are they looking for someone in particular?

_Are they looking for their next lay? _

_Is that why Edward is giving them the chance to get closer to the crowd? _

_To let them hunt their prey!_

_Why isn't Edward doing the same thing as his friends?_

_Is he gay? No … there's no way … is there?_

"Edward Cullen isn't gay is he?" I ask Rose.

"Fuck no! Why the fuck would you even think that?" Rose asks, her previously blank stoned expression turning mad. The fangirl in her is back.

"No, I was just … " my words immediately stop when I realize Jasper is now practically eye fucking Alice as he walks pass her.

"Jazzy! Take a photo with me!" she purrs as he gives her the bottle, taking his iPhone from his pocket, and snaps a picture of them together instead of using Alice's camera.

Alice squeals like a toddler as Jasper leans in and whispers something in her ear which makes her blush like a teenager. He winks at us and runs back to the stage.

_Oh Alice don't fucking blush like that!_

"What the fuck?" Rose shouts into her ear.

"Spill it!" I shout into her other ear.

"Later!" is all she says. The huge grin that she flashes tells me that he said something good.

Fuck her.

I turn my attention back to the stage. Edward is now in charge of his set. His remix of _Seek Bromance _is slowly fading in, overlapping the previously one.

"Jasper and I have been working one a new track, Reen helped us a little, so give these two some loves people, because I'm about to play it for the first time!" Edward announces and the crowd goes wild, not just wild but like scary wild.

Jasper moved up next to Edward and whispered something to him. A familiar sexy smirk crosses his face as he looks up scanning the crowd, searching for something. Jasper points at Alice, Edward looks at Alice and smirks.

Then it happened. You know that feeling you get when you think you heart might stop and things start to happen in slow motion? Yep, I'm going through that right now.

Edward Cullen's eyes somehow land on mine.

His smirk disappears and I am totally transfixed by his glare.

_Breath Bella … breath._

_Oh I am so fucking dead._

**A/N Hi! Again! ^^**

**So yeaaa this is chapter 3, what do you think? Chapter 4 is on its way yeaaaayy,**

**MAJOR THANKS TO THE KICKASS BETA ****xxxKittyMasenxxx! You're too good to be true! First, she recs my fic, then she beta the fic, you're a saint!**

**Oh! Before you stop reading, you notice the song I mentioned in this chapter? Seek bromance, Who, We are your friends and blablablah, if you haven't heard of it, check them out! So at least when you're reading the chapter, you also feel the party hihi**

**Anyways, i just watched major lazer a couple of days ago and van she dj set just yesterday, total fuckawesome!**

**Oh and Bromance record just have Dance Like Machine by Brodinski music video released! check it out on vimeo or Brodinski Facebook page!**

**I'm sorry if I haven't replied to all reviews one by one, but I read every single one and you guys are fuckawesome I love yaaah!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!**

**I AM SO SO SO SOOOOO SORRY! **

**I was in Poland for almost three months, I was involved in a educational art volunteer project and stuff, and my access to the internet was extremely limited considering I was working, travelling and partying(kill me now :p BUT IT'S POLAND WE'RE TALKING ABOUT BITCHEEESS!) the whole time, so…well you know now **

**I feel really2 bad for forgetting my baby and not updating at all,**

**But, I'll make it up to you I promise!**

**So…this is chapter 4, edited by Kitty Masen of course (this genius rockksss!)**

**ENJOY LOVELIES!**

Chapter 4

I'm sure I'm exaggerating right now, the chance of Edward spotting me in amongst thousands of people has to be astronomical. But I'm an ultimate nervous wreck, with lots of stupid possible scenarios running in my head.

"Bella?" Rose asks, obviously realizing that it is panic on my face.

"Uhh, umm," I stutter, still having no idea what I'm supposed to do. I want to turn back to the stage to see Edward, but what if his attention is still directed towards us? Fuck, it's all because of Alice!

"Fuck," I sigh, frustrated beyond measure. Edward must be thinking I'm some kind of stalker fangirl.

Suddenly I hear the crowd shouting, "We want more! We want more! We want more!"

_Huh?_

"You were so busy with yourself; Eden's set is coming to an end!" Rose cries. I was so focused on my own thoughts that I didn't even realize Edward's set was coming to an end.

"Brunette! Brunette! Brunette!" a guy starts, and soon the whole crowd follows suit.

"Brunette's is his very first song, it's never been officially recorded, he created it when he was fifteen." Rose explains, obviously noticing my confused face.

"The song suits you." Alice teases, pointing a drunken finger at me.

"Fuck off." I reply.

I turn my attention back to the stage and immediately I regret my decision. Heat starts to invade my whole face and I try to hide by ducking. Eden Clarence is still looking at in our direction with an amused expression and raised eyebrow.

A beautiful intro kicks into my ear, the sound of violins, cellos and a piano being mashed up together awes me. I feel moved by the harmonization, and the way he can put together classical and house is such a mystery. Sure Otto knows, Nicky Romero and Avicii can do this kind of thing, but Edward Cullen does it differently. Edward's style is more dynamic and striking.

Now I sound like some smart-assed musicians, but I do know a little about music. Renee forced me into violin slavery when I was only four, but the lesson only lasted for four years … thank God.

"Did he really compose this?" I am awed beyond measure, how could a 15 year old compose a motherfucking masterpiece of a very vivid progressive house without having the underground dance vibe disappear? Yet there he is, playing his first experiment in EDM music without even looking and sounding too commercial like Guetta.

"Cool huh?" Rose nods. I feel my legs turn into jelly when I catch him looking at our direction again. _Fuck_

"We gotta go! Fast!" Alice suddenly announces, pulling us away from our prime front row position.

"WHAT THE FUCK ALICE!? I WAS WATCHING EDEN'S LAST SONG!" Rosalie roars. Some people notice her tone and step back, thinking we are fighting.

"Jazz said we need to get out of the crowd before the set is over, when the set's over people will notice him immediately if he walks around among us,"

"So fucking what?" Rose snaps back.

"Jasper doesn't want to meet me backstage, there will be too many people trying to get in to have a photo with him or other artists, so he is going to meet us right in front of the main gate,"

"Are you crazy? And miss Deadmau5' set? Heck no!" Rose cries.

"It's Jasper Fucking Whitlock! Rose, please?" Alice pleads, showing off her secret weapon, her fucking puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, Rose, you can stay and watch Deadmau5, I'll go with Alice," I step in between them, giving everyone a solution.

"On second thought," Rose is suddenly having an _Aha!_ moment.

"Jasper's a huge catch, not as huge as Eden but still, he'll give us connections!"

I can't help but roll my eyes are your comment. "Rose we're 24! We're not one of those fangirls anymore, please."

"Who the fuck cares?" Rose snaps.

"Beside, I'm sure Eden, or Edward, or whatever, remembers _your _face! I get Jasper, Rose gets connections-" Alice suggests while pointing a finger at me.

"And you, my dear, can continue your Call-Me-Maybe moment with Eden Clarence, right Rose?" Alice explains and squeals. "Oh my God! This is so exciting!"

"You know what, fine! I'll come with you, but don't blame me if I end up running back to the crowd and watch Deadmau5 as a single fighter." I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. I swear those two are going to be the ones who will be the cause of my early death.

The three of us walk slowly the main gate, heading out of the venue. Just when we are about to reach the main gate, Alice jumps excitedly and sprints to the gate. She jumps into a hoodie wearing guy who gladly catches her. They look so comfortable.

_Too comfortable._

"What the fuck is going on with that greeting? They just fucking met!" I huff

"It's Alice," Rose laughs, and I can't help but laugh with her because She's right … Alice is just Alice, and we wouldn't have her any other way.

"Whitlock seems to be fine with it anyway," Rose shrugs.

"They look like real lovers," I watch them and I feel shivers down my spine. They really do look like actual lovers.

"Hey," Rosalie greets Jasper. He seems to be fascinated by Rosalie's_ too cool for school_ aura at first, but shrugs it off and offers his hand.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock,"

"Rosalie Hale," Whitlock's eyes widened.

"The Rosie Hale?"

"The one and only," Rose winks and chuckles with him.

"My friend's is a huge fan of yours." He adds while Rose continues to chuckle

"Come here baby girl," Rose calls me and I can only roll my eyes at her pet name for me.

"Bella, Bella Swan," I offer my hand and Jasper Whitlock politely introduces himself as Jasper.

"You done?" A huge curly haired man appears from out of nowhere, he looks pretty cute actually.

"Fuck," Rose mutters silently.

"You? Aren't you supposed to be in Orange County?"

"I told you this shit ain't for nothing," Jasper mumbles as he rolls his eyes at his friend.

"Nope, I'm quitting for a while, the US open production process was messing with my head. I'm tired, uh, anyway, how are you?" Rose blushes.

"Is he … ?" I ask, noticing the awkward shit exchanges between the both of them.

"I believe we haven't been properly introduced, the name's Emmett, Emmett **McCarty,** I'm Jasper and Eden's record producer, or whatever you call it," he winks at Rose and Rose replies by raising one eyebrow.

"Can we talk?" the Emmett guy nods and guide her somewhere.

_Oookay, Rose must have left some information untold._

They just look so fucking awkward that it hurts. Looking back to Alice and Jasper, I feel like a third wheel.

"I guess I'm watching Deadmau5, eh?" I suggest awkwardly.

"Fuck no, come with us, I'm taking you guys backstage through a special passage, Alice here tells me you're Zedd's huge fan, Zedd, Eden, Le Grand, Steve Angello, and Ingrosso are in backstage right now," My eyes pop out, Zedd? Is Jasper seriously offering me to meet with Zedd?

_Say yes Bella say yes!_

_But Eden Clarence's there with them!_

_Pffft, seriously Bella? There's no fucking way Eden remembers your face, you're no Victoria Secret's model._

_But still, what if he remembers me as his batshit crazy fangirl? I'll be so fucking dead._

"Nah, I'm cool, I want to watch Deadmau5 anyway," I suggests half-heartedly.

"You sure?" Alice asks, I force a smile and leave them.

Before I watch Deadmau5, I decide to hit the bar.

"What can I get ya beautiful?"

"Three shots of the most potent shit you got," I challenge.

I'm alone anyway, I'm not as attractive as Rose and Alice, and drunk Bella's not so hot, so it's not really dangerous for me to go drunk alone in a huge event like this.

A couple of seconds later, the bartender puts three glasses right in front of me and pours the alcohol. I finish all of the shots in seconds and cringe.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. _

The shit burns my throat and I feel my eyes watering. Just a second later, I feel the bass from the speaker is getting louder, even though actually it's not, I'm just drunk as shit.

Slowly I walk to the crowd to watch Deadmau5 and I end up standing in the back row of the crowd. The familiar tone of Zedd's spectrums is being played by Deadmau5. The trance-ish intro gets into my head and fucks with my senses immediately. Feeling up the music, I start to move my body and hands rhythmically. I feel sweat running down on my bare neck.

_We'll run where lights won't chase us_

_Hide where love can save us_

_I will never let you go_

The beautiful chorus is now being repeated and I sing along, following the set. Deadmau5 version of Spectrum is far harder with deeper bass, but I love it. The alcohol is kicking in, the music is killing it, and nobody disturbs me in my own trance. Now _this _is what I called as pure bliss.

Work has been crazy lately, signing, deadlines and shit, but right now, I can barely feel anything but the music. Sighing, I take a cigarette from the pack in my pocket.

"Hey you got a lighter?" I ask a girl beside me and she shakes her head.

"Hey, lighter?" I ask a guy randomly and he lights my lighter immediately.

"I'm James," taking in his appearance, I realize his face looks pretty cute, but my fucked up mind suddenly switches James' face to a very vivid imagination of a particular green eyed Adonis.

"Bella," I smile awkwardly.

"Alone?"

"Nah," I answer, straight and short. I don't party to hunt for boys, I party to enjoy myself, he's so fucking wrong if he thinks he can get into my pants.

James doesn't stop talking, but I notice he's now standing a little bit too close. His forearm brushes with mine. Suddenly he snakes his right arm around my waist and I feel disgusted beyond measure.

"Dude, I stepped away from you, didn't you realize?" he chuckles but still not moving. I cross my hands on my chest. Giving him a death glare, I snap, "Fuck off," as I get ready to burn his skin with my cigarette.

"Easy tigress, you don't have to be such a bitch about it," he scowls and leaves.

Spectrum by Zedd is fading out and slowly transitioning to Deadmau5's own mix of Guetta's One Last Time. What the fuck? What are we? 17? Are we doing karaoke here? My mood is officially fucked. Feeling pissed, I decide I need another drink. The moment I reach the bar, the same bartender greets me.

"Hey again beautiful, rough night huh? You don't seem to be happy," the bartender smiles, showing off his extremely white teeth. His smile is cute but sickening at the same time. His eyes sparkle with so much excitement and charm while standing straight to show off his muscles and chiseled abs.

Yep, definitely gay.

"Deadmau5 sucks, why does he have to play _One Last Time?_ The song's cool, but I just don't like Guetta _that _much,"

"Same order?" I wave my right hand approvingly and the bartender just chuckles. He appears with three tiny glasses and a bottle of alcohol. Right after I'm done with the shots, the he pulls out a neon collared plastic bracelet with _backstage meet n greet_ written on it.

"Here, take it, I don't feel like doing this meet n greet shit," he smiles. I feel my eyes pop out of my head. Is this guy for real? I look over his nametag and thank him.

"Jake! Thank you! Are you sure?"

"Yep, now get your ass backstage, there will be no problem getting in. Alesso, Angelo and Ingrosso's meet n greet had passed, but Eden Clarence's meet n greet is just starting though,"

"What? B-But … You know what, you keep it to yourself, I don't like Eden Clarence," I smile politely at him, feeling bad for declining his generous offer.

"Pfft, you're just drunk," He rolls his eyes and jumps out of the bar. Suddenly I feel my body being lifted, he throws me on his shoulder.

"What the fuck!?"

"You get to the backstage no matter what, I don't fucking care honey," I groan, roar, bite, smack, punch and slap, but nothing works. He's still taking me to backstage.

"Hi Sam, let her in, she has a pass," He finally puts me back onto the ground. I feel my legs wobble a little bit and my head is spinning.

_Well, at least the alcohol is finally kicking in. like REALLY kicking in._

"Well, come with me," a huge muscular guy with tan skin smiles and guides me to another place. The music is slowly being turned down as we head into God knows what area. A huge black tinted glass door suddenly appears as my _escort _opens the door.

"Hey, this girl has a pass for the meet n greet," the Sam guy is now talking to another Sam like guy. I feel so fucking dizzy that I don't even realize that we are now indoors … well, until now.

"The meet n greet just ended man,"

"Cut the girl some slack, at least let her see Eden."

"I don't want to see Eden, I want to see Edward," I drunkenly speak.

"See? This girl knows his real name, she's his real fan," Sam speaks again. Before I know what is happening, I'm guided into the room. I feel like I have just entered a labyrinth, the room is too fucking confusing! So many doors.

"Hey, this girl has a meet n greet pass but she's late, ask Eden if he still wants to meet another fan," Sam asks the another Sam.

_Wait, what? There are two Sams!_ I feel myself giggle like a drunken person.

_You are drunk, stupid._

_Shut up._

"Okay she can meet Eden, but she can't come inside. Zedd, Reen, and Voltage are inside, Eden doesn't want to disturb them, he's heading out with Embry and Paul. It's only her, right?"

"Yep, only her,"

_Wait, what? Zedd and Voltage are inside!? I want to meet them!  
_

"Their meet n greet session's tomorrow sweetheart, you can meet them tomorrow," Sam speaks.

_Did I just speak my mind outloud? When did my damn filter switch to off?_

I pout when I hear Sam's response. Voltage is a group of two consisting of a sizzling hot platinum haired sex god Caius Volturi and his killingly beautiful Eurasian other half Athenodora. They're both geniuses and eccentric when it comes to music and I've been their everlasting fan ever since they debuted.

Suddenly, a beautiful hypnotizing chuckle of a deep, dark yet soft voice of a man pulls me out of my trance. I look over to the voice and I am immediately assaulted by a view of the Adonis himself. He's talking animatedly with a blonde haired guy who I assume is his manager.

"Another fangirl I see, 5 minutes Carlisle, I need to rest," I can hear the sarcastic tone in his voice even though his face is all smiling to his manager.

"Hey you!" I shout to Eden Clarence and point my hand at him. Sam looks surprised by my action, but I. Give. Zero. Fuck.

"Why didn't you fucking call me?" I give him my best death glare in my drunken state. "And FYI, I'm not your fucking fangirl! You can shove your pretty face someplace else."

I step closer. Looking more into his chest than his face. "I don't need," I speak as I take the neon hand band off of my wrist, "this!" and throw it to his face.

"From now on, stop fucking with my head! You've been haunting my dreams ever since you show up on your fucking Ducati or Agusta or whatever the hell it is!

Just get out of my fucking head! It was a stupid idea but I really did hope you'd call! You fucking prick!" I drunkenly scream at him.

Suddenly I feel my head turns extremely heavy, and before I can even confront Eden Clarence more, I feel my mind blanking out.

**A/N SOO, what do you guys think?**

**Anyways, im going to babble a lil bit about Poland. SERIOUSLY YOU GUYS NEED TO GO TO POLAND, THE HAVE GREAT PARTIES! GREAT MUSIC! GREAT PRICE! AND THE MOST IMPORTANT THING…BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! :D**

**And the Wodka(or vodka :p) is definitely my favorite thing evaahh.**

**Poland was batshit cray!**

**But whatever, back to this story!**

**So, what d you think?**

**Oh! I notice some of you also listens to EDM, if you have any song or artist request to be put into this story, send me a pm! I love every EDM musician, and I would love to put as many artists as I could inside this story**

**Anyways, for you guys who are still following this story, THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE! I LOVE YOU! (kocham cie in polish :p)**

**So, REVIEW! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Call Me Maybe Chapter 5

EPOV

"Man, you killed it!" Ingrosso shouts at me, I could only chuckle, because I seriously forget how to speak after I saw that Bella girl standing in the front row … _watching me _so intensely.

"Where are Jasper and Emmett?" I ask, feeling confused, because those two are usually the loudest when it comes to giving the cheesiest compliment to my set.

"Dunno, most likely outside hitting some fangirls." I could only laugh at what Zedd just said because I knew he was right. Sometimes I do miss the old days, when Jasper, Riley, Zedd, Caius and I used to hunt some kinky fangirls after the show. But just because I miss it, doesn't mean I want to repeat it. It was fun … but so wrong on so many levels.

I throw my body onto the sofa bed and just lie down there for a couple of minutes while the others are busy with themselves.

Anton, or who people knew as Zedd, is busy playing with his Mac, probably hunting for new porn sites.

Ingrosso and Angello are busy having a bromance moment with each other.

While Caius and Thea are … "Get a room," I groan as I crumble one of my now useless composition papers and throw it to their direction.

Well, not that I mind seeing Thea getting all hot and horny, seriously, she's probably one of the hottest piece of ass to have ever existed. But seeing Caius ALSO getting horny… not cool

"Fuck you, let me worship my Athenodora,"

Well fuck you too Caius, but at least he has finally stopped eating his girlfriend's face.

Caius is probably the only naturally born mindfucked human in the world. He always comes up with the most ridiculous shits ever, including his pet name for Thea.

Who the fuck _proudly _calls his girlfriend Athenodora? Her real name is Theodora, and the shortened version, Thea. She, at some point, had a really strong androgynous aura around her that reminded Caius of the Greek Goddess, Athena.

He mixed Athena and Theodora and finally he invented the name Athenodora. Thea, being the gracious beauty that she is, took it all with a grain of salt. Well , not that she is gracious, she has the same mentality problem with Caius, only she has better timing.

If Caius and Thea were not that devoted to each other, every straight guy in this room probably would do just about anything just to get into her pants.

She is pure perfection … an extraordinary mix of her mother's Polynesian-Mongolian blood and her father's pure Caucasian DNA. Throw in the androgynous aura she's got, makes her intoxicating to both sexes.

Caius is a fucking genius, he understands how striking Thea is and how cold his appearance is, yin and yand shit is a good commercial material, the main reason why he insisted on forming a duet with Thea than debuting on their own.

All of my thoughts of Thea and Caius were suddenly replaced by a brunette haired angelic face. I never thought somebody could actually beat Thea's hotness, but my theory was completely wrong. That Bella girl … just imagining her looking straight into my eyes could give me a permanent boner.

"What are you thinking man?" Paul Oakenfold asks, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Just random thoughts, 'sup Paul?"

"Same shit everyday, I'm getting tired of DJ-ing," he sighs.

Feeling bad, I put my hand on his left shoulder. I love this old man. "Miss your family eh?"

"I do miss my wife," he chuckles nervously.

"Same here," Carlisle suddenly interrupts as he walks towards our direction.

"There's a fan that's wants to see you," he says after shaking both mine and Paul's hand. Seeing how tired Paul and the others are, I decide just to meet the fan outside.

"The fan's a girl by the way, she's pretty," Carlisle says while smirking, showing off his _If-You-Know-What-I-Mean _face.

"Nah, not tonight man," I chuckle as I shove him. "Another fangirl I suppose. Five minutes Carlisle, I need to rest," I continue.

"Hey you!" A feminine voice shouts, I look up to the voice, only to come face to face with my newly found obsession.

_Fuck. Think about Emmett fucking a pony. __Don't let her find out you're getting all horny while she's looking extremely pissed … Sweet Lord, and so fuckable too_

"Why didn't you call me?" She growls

_She fucking growled. Fuck me, that's hot._

"And FYI, I'm not your fucking fangirl! You can shove your pretty face someplace else." She steps closer and closer, so that I can feel the warmth of her body. I can smell her vanilla perfume, I can just _feel_ her.

"I don't need…" she mumbles, looking all pissed while taking off her bracelet, "THIS!" She roars

"From now on, stop fucking with my head! You've been haunting my dreams ever since you showed up on your fucking Ducati … or Agusta … or whatever the hell it is! Just get out of my fucking head!" She declares, taking a further step towards me. We are now only inches apart.

"It was a stupid idea," she continues. "But I really did hope you'd call! You fucking prick!"

I can't tear my eyes away from her mouth. Her breath smells like tequila and menthol cigarettes, which I usually detest but this time … _Major turn on._

I could feel that something was not right a split second before her head lowered and fell to my chest, my hand quickly circling her waist to keep her upright.

"Jesus Christ," Sam runs as fast as lightning to take her from me but I stop him. I slowly maneuver both her hands around my neck, and lift her bridal style.

"Don't worry, I know this girl. Hey Carlisle, can you help though man?",

We take this very drunk and currently passed out girl to one of the other backstage rooms. Kicking the door open, I walk over and gently lay her down on a sofa while Carlisle makes sure that a cushion is carefully underneath her head.

I take a moment and look down at her sleeping form. I can't believe that she's here, and the fact that Michael Woods is playing "Black Thong" on the stage at the moment, only makes things worse. The song triggers my mind into imagining some really, really inappropriate thoughts. So inappropriate, that I break out in a light sweat, add to that no air conditioning is in this room … and I'm feeling _hot _… literally _and _figuratively. I imagine laying her atop my piano … my hands gliding up over her thighs … the soft moaning sounds coming from her mouth … _Stop!_

_Us fucking on a vibrating speaker._

_Taking her on my DJ set._

_Having a quickie at the backstage_.

_Jesus Christ, I told you to stop!_

I stand up and pace, shaking my head to try and get rid of her naked body from my mind. I take off my t-shirt and wipe the sweat on my torso then throw it onto the floor. I decide to calm myself down and sit on the chair at the very corner of the backstage room, as far away from her as I could possibly be.

Looking at her sleep peacefully, I still can't believe a creature as beautiful as her does exist. How can she look so fucking tantalizing and so innocent at the same time? Somebody suddenly knocks on the door; I immediately cross my legs, trying to hide my never-ending boner.

"Hey man, I heard a fangirl passed out on you?" Caius chuckles. He stops short when he realizes that the girl is in the room with me.

"Edward, I love you as a brother, really, but if you're thinking of taking advantage of this poor drunk girl, I'll cut your fucking balls off." Thea sneers at me.

"Chill man, I know this girl," I defend myself.

"Really? Then what's her name?"

"Bella," I smile as I realize how beautiful her name sounds coming out from my own mouth.

"Hmm," Thea hums as she checks on Bella.

"She's not that drunk, it's probably the mixture of tiredness and alcohol. " she explains.

"This girl's hot," Caius comments.

"Exactly! That's why I'm checking on her," Thea says as she psychoanalyzes the poor girl, "unfortunately she's definitely straight," Thea replies her boyfriend sadly. See? This couple is mental.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I just know," she winks. Thea is one of a kind, she and Caius are definitely in love, but she's open to the idea of being physically bisexual. Caius is one lucky bastard.

"Anyways, is the B room empty?" Caius asks.

"I guess so," Thea and Caius look at each other and they both smirk.

"I'll be back in 15 minutes to help you with this girl, don't miss me!" and they both leave.

I start to count.

10. 9. 8. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2….

A huge crashing sound comes from the B room. Yeah, they both are definitely getting it on.

"Holy Fuck!" Thea's growl can be heard from this room. I can hear them growl, hiss, and curse. Fuck man, I would just do anything to have _that _with Bella _right now._

**BPOV**

I feel myself slowly opening my own eyes. My head feels so heavy that I could quite happily die right now. I look around and take in my surroundings … Fuck my life!

My eyes stop, and there he is, Eden Clarence, sitting with his elbows rested on both knees, his fists clenched … _and topless? _ Not just topless, but sweaty porn-star mode topless. His abs are still looking solid and strong even while sitting. He sweats heavily, and instead of looking gross, he looks completely lickable, like he's something straight out from the Men's Health magazine.

He wipes his sweat with his already drenched t-shirt, unconsciously showing off his biceps.

"God you're amazing, fuck!" A man's voice roars from the other room.

"Right there, right there, fuck baby, harder!" W-What the….Somebody's fucking in the other room?

"Come for me Athenodora," Holy shit, it's Caius Volturi and Theodora Tahari.

"Oh my God," I accidentally say it out loud.

"Oh hey, you're awake," a very charming looking crooked smile crosses his face.

"A-Are they?" I awkwardly ask.

"Yeah, but it's the Voltage that we're talking about, they do this kind of thing every time," he chuckles.

Feeling awkward, I decide to try and lift myself up, but end up falling back onto the cushion again.

"Jesus," yep, I drank too much.

"You were pretty wasted," Eden speaks up.

"I guess I still am," I sigh. Great, I am stuck here in the same room with Edward Fucking Cullen. I remember I shouted at him crazily like some sick fuck and then suddenly passed out on him.

"I … I'm so sorry," I blurted. But before Edward can give any response, a voice interrupts.

"Ah, my, my, my, you look even prettier awake," the door suddenly burst open, and two most beautiful creatures step in. The. Fucking. Voltage. My all time crushes. I feel my mouth hanging open at the sight of the both of them.

"Hey there, you okay girl?" Theodora takes long strides towards my direction, the aura of fierceness strikes out from every pore of her 5'11 toned body. She looks so beautiful and oddly handsome. Theodora kneels down in front of me. God, she's killingly beautiful that it scares the living shit out of me. She leans so close to me that i notices the infamous "Gaius" tattoo inked on her neck side, which is the original form of Caius. I read that on DJmag and Cosmo. Shame on me.

"Ah … uh … I guess," I awkwardly reply.

"Dumbward here didn't do anything to you, right?" Caius asks and I hear a silent 'fuck you' coming from Edward's direction.

Caius looks inhumanely beautiful, it's obvious that he's pretty playful and he loves to tease and joke around, but his face is just too perfect to be true that every joke that comes out of his mouth doesn't even sound funny. Caius has this aura of extreme sophistication. His long blonde hair is combed backward, making his silvery green eyes look even more striking. His loose wife beater shows off his hot tattoo covered body. It takes every ounce of will power not to touch myself right now, especially when two hottest guys alive are now standing side by side in front of me.

My best friends are the 'it' girls in the glam world, heck, i'm friend with Robert Pattinson and Blake Lively even because they are pretty close with Alice, yet i feel so inferior. These people, The Voltage and Eden, are so out of my league. I'm not talking about their money or materials they possessed, but it's the unexplainable X factors that most world class DJs have. They're not as rich as Jay-Z or Ivanka Trump, they're not as hot as Victoria's Secret Models, but even the coolest people in the world worship these guys. Because they can't party without them.

The Voltage is just so fatally cool, and their presence is so strong even Hollywood celebs do no justice to them, they're both inhumanely beautiful. They have got amazing talents, they embrace all societies, it's not just the party people that love them, even the anti mainstream hipsters love them.

They can't possibly be human. And don't get me start with _Eden Clarence..._

_There are too many beautiful creatures here. Jeez, i feel like throwing up._

"Do you have friends here?" Theodora asks again.

"I was here with Rosie Hale and Ali Brandon," I explain, purposely giving them their commercial names, hoping one of them would know either one of my friends.

"A surfer and a socialite huh? So what do you do then little girl?" Theodora raises one eyebrow. Yep, I get that a lot. I look pretty plain to hang out with both Rose and Alice.

"Writer," I awkwardly answer Theodora, still feeling a little intimidated and mesmerized at the same time.

"It suits you," Edward suddenly adds.

"Give me your friends' number, I can give them a call," Caius adds. Then a picture of Rose and that Emmett guy talking comes into my mind. Right! Emmett did say that he's actually Edward's producer.

"Um, I don't think you need to do that, Alice actually is pretty _busy _with Jasper Whitlock right now, and Rose is actually a friend of your producer." I cringe a little bit. Edward must hate me right now. First I stupidly offered him my phone number, second, I acted like a lunatic fangirl in front of him for no other reason than he didn't call me back, and third, I fucking passed out on him.

Now, suddenly, all my friends seem to be connected with his social circle.

"Hey has she woken … oh hey you're awake," an attractive looking blonde haired guy suddenly entered. "Edward, we need to leave. You still need to meet Laidback Luke, you two have a lot still to talk about." the blonde guy says to Edward.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I'll be outside in five minutes," Edward runs his fingers through his hair in what looks like frustration. The Voltage say their goodbyes, and it is now only the two of us again.

"Listen, Bella right?" I nod in confusion. He puts his hand on my shoulder, still not bothering to put a shirt on. Other than piano keys and music related tattoos on his arm, i spot a neat looking "Esme," inked on the place where his heart beats.

_He's taken._ I somehow feel my chest tightens.

"I didn't call you because Jasper fucking Whitlock ruined the damn piece of paper. I'm in a rush right now, so give your number to Emmett through your friend Rosie… can you do that?" His tone is a bit demanding, but fuck that turns me on, so I just nod in response. _Stop it Bella he's taken!_ He doesn't say anything else after that … he just leaves the room.

I stand up slowly, wobbling a little bit in the process. I look around the backstage room for the last time, wanting to remember every little detail in the room because this is a very rare one time experience, though I had to embarrass myself by passing out on some hot shot young DJ in the process, but whatever.

"Eden told me to take you back to your friends, do you know where they are?" Sam welcomes me with a straightforward question the moment I step out of the room.

"I guess," I mutter silently while searching for my phone in my pocket.

"Shit," I silently cursed. "I think I lost my phone." I sigh frustratingly.

_Can this day be any worse? _My head is still pounding like crazy from the alcohol, and the loud music outside doesn't help ease the pain.

_Fuck my life._

"Screw it! I'm going back to the hotel. My friends are probably busy anyway,"

"You sure you don't want to finish watching the DJs?"

"Probably tomorrow, there are still 2 days left anyway. I definitely will not be drinking again tomorrow … or the day after … or the day after that! Lesson learned." I pathetically joke.

Today is officially the worse day I've ever come face to face with.

**A/N My lovely readers! what do you think?**

**If you're wondering who the hell Athenodora is, well, she actually does exist in the Twilight Saga and is Caius' wife :p I have a thing for caius and I always fantasize Caius as ****Alexander Skarsgard or Ryan Burns****, so hotttt. And i picture Athenodora as this really awesome model named ****Sui He, Hana Mayeda**** or Fahrani Empel****, try google her! You can open my profile and click the link to see the pics of the characters :)**

**So i realized i talked a lot about Caius and Athenodora in this chapter. That's kind of like my thing, i love to focus to some characters in one chapter, and focus on another characters in another chapter. I'll prolly talk a lot more about Emmett and Rose next chapter, but well, I'm not going to spoil you!**

**I'm sorry for the late update (again), my life has been pretty crazy, suddenly a best friend of mine is moving to Amsterdam and my other bestfriend has decided to live permanently in Melbourne, pffftt, so many changes are happening.**

**I finished 80% of chapter 6, so the update will be soon uploaded ^^**

**So, review? **


End file.
